Cásate Conmigo
by kayniu
Summary: CELOS. La relación de Serena y Darién, no estaba en sus mejores momentos. ESTUPOR. Pero un hecho inesperado los hará plantearse nuevamente las cosas.Es momento de decidir si deberán seguir juntos o tomar caminos distintos.
1. Chapter 1 Cambio

Estaba embarazada.  
¿Por qué¿Por qué? seguía repitiendo su mente.

¿Por qué ahora?  
Las amargas lágrimas de Serena caían sobre el hombro de su amiga Peliazul.

-…Un hijo Ami…un hijo…

Ami la miraba compasiva, mientras ella ahogaba su llanto.

-Serena…deberías estar feliz… tómalo como un regalo.

La rubia, la miro acusadoramente, secándose rápido las lagrimas con la muñeca.  
-¿Cómo quieres que sea un regalo Ami, si el padre de mi bebe no quiere?  
Su amiga sonrió.  
-No digas eso, el te ama. De eso estoy segura.

-No. El no me ama. Sabes muy bien que el solo esta conmigo por el futuro…por el futuro de Tokyo …por nada más…; tuvo que sorberse las lagrimas nuevamente;-Y yo…yo…

-Lo amas.

Ella asintió. Y sintió, como nuevamente un torrente de lágrimas, le invadía el rostro.

* * *

Las chicas, desde sus asientos le observaban preocupadas. 

Serena aun con los ojos hinchados, comía sin parar las galletas que había horneado Lita.  
-Serena…  
Ella tragaba y tragaba sin escuchar.  
Raye se le acerco, y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros.  
-¡¡SERENA!!...¡Para!

La princesa al parecer, reacciono.

-…lo siento…de verdad…; las miro apenada;-…no quería comerme todas las galletas…  
Las chicas sonrieron.  
-No es eso, Serena tonta…; Raye, abrazo a su amiga;-…nos preocupas…

Ella ya lo sabía. Sus amigas siempre estaban preocupada por ella, y eso lo agradecía profundamente. Pero sabía que tendría que decirles algo. Y de pronto lo dijo.

-…no se que hacer…ya no lo aguanto mas….; separándose de Raye, tomo una bocanada de aire;-…Voy a terminar con Darién.

-¡¡¿¿QUE??!! ; Las cuatro chicas, gritaron al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon.  
Mina se le acerco rápido.  
-…no puedes hacerlo…sabes lo que pasaría…

Ella le miro dolida.  
-Estoy harta de tener que complacer a todo el mundo…quiero decidir por mi misma…  
-Pero…; Lita no sabía como decirlo.  
-¿Es que no se dan cuenta?...no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida en una mentira…

Sus amigas guardaron silencio.

-…quiero ser feliz…

* * *

_**…No sabes como cuesta tomar cartas,  
Cuando hay que decidirse en el amor…**_

* * *

Darién entro a su departamento, esperando encontrar a Serena.  
Ella no estaba allí.  
Dejo su casaca de cuero en un sillón y se recostó en el.  
¿Qué había cambiado¿Ella o había sido el?  
¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Que había pasado? 

¿En que momento los celos infantiles de Serena, se convirtieron en una obsesión?

…Rayos… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan celosa?...

Sabía que ella lo amaba.  
Pero ahora último lo había estado dudando.  
Aquella Serena, su futura Reina…al parecer había cambiado.

Talvez se debía a aquella noche, en que ya no soporto más.

* * *

-Serena, tienes que decírselo…  
-No puedo. 

Serena, ya mas tranquila, descansaba en su habitación escuchando a Raye.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer¿Escapar o que?

La princesa enterró la cara en su almohada, apretándola fuerte.

-No se…no se…

-Es el padre de tu hijo. Tiene todo el derecho a saberlo.  
-Se que lo lamenta.  
-¿Qué has dicho?; Su amiga se le acerco, sentándose en el borde la cama.  
Ella le miro triste.  
-…Aquella noche…; sus mejillas, tomaron un leve color rosado;…cuando…bueno tu sabes…; nuevamente escondió la cara entre la almohada.

-No. No lo se Serena tonta; la morena le sonrió picaronamente.

-…Bueno…nosotros nunca…nunca...eh…; tomo un poco de aire;-…Nunca tuvimos nada de eso.  
Raye, que no quiso seguir atormentado a su amiga, le dijo:  
-… ¿en todos estos años de noviazgo, nunca paso nada?  
-…Bueno…así como nada de nada no. Claro que había caricias, pero nunca quisimos pasar de ahí.  
Era cierto. Su noviazgo de 7 años con Darién, nunca paso de los besos y de los abrazos. El había sido demasiado respetuoso con ella. Habían decidido esperar a Casarse.  
-¿Y?; pregunto Raye, Ansiosa.  
-…una noche…; sus ojos miraban soñadores;-lo fui a buscar al hospital, sabia que terminaba su turno temprano…yo tenia frió…y lo esperaba afuera, cerca de su auto…allí estuve cerca de 10 minutos…cuando lo vi.

* * *

Allí estaba ella. Darién Chiba venia saliendo de Hospital General. De pronto una atractiva Doctora apareció detrás de el. Lo tomo del brazo. Ella se le acurrucaba cerca de su cuerpo. Ella parecía tan feliz, tomando del brazo a SU novio. Le sonreía y le hablaba sin parar. En cambio el iba como si nada.  
Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, cuando los celos, la consumían por dentro, Serena se dejo ver. 

No supo como, pero lo hizo .Hizo la escena mas grande de su vida.  
No recordaba todo muy bien, pero lo que si recordaba, es como había insultado a la Doctora, como la había alejado de su Darién, con un fuerte tirón.  
Mientras que El, solo tomo en sus brazos rápido, aduciendo una breve disculpa a la estupefacta doctora.

Ella lloraba en el auto.  
Dijo mil frases desconsoladoras, que El, la engañaba con esa, que por eso ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella…ufff un montón de palabras más.  
Darién solo conducía en silencio. Apretando fuerte, los nudillos en el volante.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Darién la había traído a su departamento, NO a su casa.  
Ella bajo aun amurrada. Lo siguió hasta su apartamento.

Ahí El, la espero en silencio. Serena nunca lo vio beber, pero para el, parecía que fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer Serena?...  
Ella le miro, nuevamente con los ojos tristes. Susurrando en silencio.  
-…Tu no me quieres….  
-¿Es eso lo que crees?  
Ella asintió.  
Darién se echo en el sillón, cerca de ella. Luego con cuidado dejo su vaso vacío, en la mesilla.  
-¿es que de verdad no te das cuenta?  
Le miro confusa. Mas aun teniéndolo tan cerca.  
-…No…  
Su corazón latía alocado, parecía que cada vez que palpitaba iba a escapar, si el seguía haciendo eso.  
-…Si…si lo sabes…; susurro.  
No supo en que momento la boca suave e insistente de Darién Chiba busco la suya. Ni nunca, como sus largos dedos, recorrieron su cuerpo, deshaciendo todo lo que a su alrededor le molestara. Y tampoco supo en que momento el la llevo a su habitación, y por fin la hizo suya.

* * *

**(He modificado un pokitin el formato, no la historiaYa que no se entendia mucho sin separadores...OoO)**

**ahh...y lo que esta en negrita, les comento que es de Stereo-3, la cancion es "Como ya te Ame"...bueno espero les haya gustado este 1er.capi.Muchos Beso para Uds.kayniu**


	2. Chapter 2 Deleite

**Notas:**

**Advertencia: **

**Contenido no apto para menores (siempre lo quise decir P)**

**En primer lugar…Siento la demora U.U …de verdad que los exámenes aprisionan…en segundo lugar a pedido del publico ¬ ¬ , lo pensé bien, este pequeño cap. Será dedicado exclusivamente a la noche de S y D , por lo que tendrá solo un poquitin de lima (un ****poco**** mas suave), no lemon , ya que lo quiero dejar para poco después…Jeje …No tanto detalle niñas…**

**Bueno, no sean muy malas con sus comentarios, ya que no me sale muy bien escribir esto… o**

**Ahí verán como sale…**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. "Deleite"**

Raye abrió con asombro los ojos, aun emocionada. Su rubia amiga, aun descansaba sobre su cama, recordando la noche en que se inicio la concepción de su hijo…aquel que talvez Darién no querría.

* * *

_El cómodo sillón de cuero, albergaba el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha, quien aun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tampoco parecía importarle._

_Serena le echo los brazos a cuello de Darién, aferrándose fuertemente, mientras este no dejaba de besarle. _

_Los labios de su novio, se movieron seductoramente sobre los suyos, introduciendo su lengua de manera erótica._

_La chica ahogo una exclamación, ante este nuevo beso. ¿Que era esta extraña sensación que la estremecía por completo?...Quería acariciarlo, ansiaba sentir su piel contra la suya, quería…oh…ni ella misma sabia que deseaba exactamente._

_Darién levanto la mirada, fijando dulcemente sus ojos en los cristalinos de ella, quien parecía un poco agitada. Sonrió._

_-…Serena…; susurro contra su oído, mordisqueándole la oreja._

_El pecho de la joven, subía y bajaba agitado. La visión de su Darién haciéndole eso, realmente la altero._

_-Oh…Darién…; se movió bajo su cuerpo, tratando de sentirlo, más cerca de si;-…yo…; buscaba desesperadamente palabras, para describir lo que sentía;-…yo…_

_-Shhh…pequeña…déjame sentirte… solo un poco mas…solo un poco…; la solo visión de su princesa, ahí, sonrojada y despeinada, bajo su cuerpo, lo desmoronaba._

_Su cuerpo luchaba. Sabia que le había hecho una promesa… debían esperar hasta casarse pero…maldita sea…la deseaba, siempre lo había hecho, incluso desde antes que fuesen novios (grrr…ella apenas una niña de 14 años…)…y ahora que la tenia tan cerca, tan accesible…y ella que decía que el no la quería…si supiera todas las veces que el tuvo que complacerse solo, pensando en ella. Realmente creería que era un pervertido._

_-…Darién…; su mirada angelical, llena de temor y amor, lo obligo a parar;-…yo te amo…y…y…tu…me…;_

_El le beso dulcemente los labios entreabiertos, que no alcanzaron a formular la interrogante._

_-… mi cabeza de chorlitos… ¿es que no sabes cuanto te amo?_

_Serena le miro confusa, pero a la vez con un brillo de felicidad, que a Darién casi lo dejo sin habla…._

_Dios, era tan hermosa. _

_-…daría mi vida por ti…mi princesa; nunca dudaría de que fuese así._

_Los dedos de el, se deslizaban suavemente por la espina de su princesa, despertando mil sensaciones distintas. Luego inclino su rostro sobre el de ella, depositándole un suave beso sobre aquellos dulces labios._

_La miro durante largos instantes. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los celestes de ella…_

_-…Tanto Serena…tanto…; murmuro ronco bajo sobre su cuello._

_El rubor cubrió el rostro de Serena, cuando los manos de el, se deslizaron intrépidamente sobre su trasero. Le sonrió, ansiando cada vez más aquellas caricias._

_-…Yo te deseo Darién Chiba…; a su mirada picarona, le siguieron sus dedos, recorriendo la dura espalda de su novio;-…Ahora…_

_Hasta la misma princesa se sorprendió de su atrevimiento y avidez._

_Los delicados dedos de ella, aun seguían recorriendo su camino…más…cada vez mas abajo…_

_Este reacciono, al sentir aquella descarga eléctrica. Gimió._

_No se demoro un segundo, en alcanzar sus pechos llenos, tomándolos. Ella se estremeció por completo. Los pezones se asomaron levemente por la blusa rosa. Produciendo la inmediata y potente erección de su novio, haciéndolo evidente. _

_Darién emitió un clamado._

_-…Rayos… Serena…; busco desperado sus labios, como un loco que no sabe que mas hacer para sobrevivir…necesitaba de ella…toda de ella._

_Luego la acurruco entre sus brazos, tomando firmemente entre ellos, sin parar de besarla._

* * *

_Darién la deposito en su cama, más que arrebatado._

_La imagen de ella, recostada sobre su lecho sonriéndole dulce, literalmente lo dejo sin habla. _

_Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, queriendo guardar aquella imagen para siempre._

…_La blusa de encaje rosa, ligeramente descubierta, permitían que aquellos pezones se asomaran levemente bajo ella…mmm…casi podía sentir su dureza entre sus dedos. Luego, bajo la mirada un poco más a la ajustada falda negra…sus largas piernas, ligeramente abiertas, le permitieron una vista panorámica a todo su cuerpo._

_Se lamió los labios._

_Ya no pudiendo soportarlo mas, se inclino hasta ella. _

_Serena acerco sus temblorosas manos hacia el ancho tórax de Darién, acariciándolo lentamente. El gimió._

_Darién le aparto las manos rápido, ya que si no, explotaría ahí mismo._

_Como loco, su boca aplasto la suya. Ansioso, se desabrocho los botones de la camisa negra, tirándola al suelo. Serena le recorrió con la mirada, realmente complacida._

_Su Darién…su príncipe…; suspiro;…era tan guapo…su pelo negro azabache le caía sobre la frente, revuelto. Y sus ojos azules, en realidad casi negros, brillaban de una forma tan maravillosa…_

_-¿Qué tanto piensas eh?; la miraba de el, resplandeció._

_Serena rió._

_-…Pienso que…tengo el novio mas guapo del mundo…; le miro sonrojada._

_-Ah…ya lo sabía; sonrió petulantemente a sabiendas;-…de hecho siempre lo he sabido…_

_-¡Darién!; reclamo divertida;-…eres…_

_No alcanzo a seguir reclamando, por que el capturo nuevamente sus labios… _

_-…Te amo tanto…tanto…; Busco con prisa, el calor de su cuerpo._

_Ambos cuerpos rodaron frenéticamente sobre la cama._

_Su arrebatada princesa yacía bajo el, ansiándolo cada vez mas…tanto así, que sus manos le guiaron hasta sus pechos…los dedos de el, masajearon ansiadamente sus pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban, a todo trance excitados. Ella suspiro._

_La blusa, definitivamente era un estorbo. Darién se apresuro a quitarla, deteniéndose en cada botón…creyó que eran como mil._

_De pronto, cuando la desabrocho completamente, ahogo un fiero gemido._

…_Su princesa no llevaba sujetador…_

_Ella le miraba recurrente, como pidiendo que sus rígidos pezones, fuesen acariciados._

_La boca de el, cayo sobre sus pechos. _

_La princesa gimió desesperada. _

_-…por favor…por favor…._

_La lengua del chico, danzo sobre ellos, dedicando gran atención a cada uno de ellos. Acariciando, lamiendo y succionando._

_Serena, perdió la cabeza. Todo razonamiento por simple que fuese, no alcanzaba a llegar._

_-…por favor…por favor…; seguía suplicando, aunque no tenia idea que._

_Las manos de el, se perdieron en las piernas de ella, empujando, y apartando._

_La falda negra de inmediato fue quitada._

_Darién levanto el rostro de su cuello…maldición…esas braguitas negras estaban a punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza._

_Nunca en su vida, había pensado que aquella visión lo descontrolaría por completo._

_Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, que era la primera vez de ella…_

_Cielos. La amaba tanto…_

_Sus labios vagaron desde el fino cuello de Serena, hasta la curva de sus senos. Respiro hondo._

_Luego, bajo las manos, hacia su plano vientre, acariciando suave. _

_Serena gemía bajito bajo su cuerpo…_

_Con astucia sus dedos recorrieron sus pantorrillas…sentía como ella se estremecía…_

_Las bragas negras de ella, pronto desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto el suave monte, cubierto de rizos._

_Sintió como el rostro de ella, se tiño en rosa…sonrió tierno._

_Anhelaba sentir la suavidad de ella…quería probar su sabor…_

_-¡Dar…¿Qué...Que haces…?_

_Los dedos de Chiba, recorrieron dentro de ella._

_-…ah…; gimoteo, apoyada contra su hombro._

_-Shhh…déjame a mí…; La retuvo contra si._

_El par de dedos se movían circularmente sobre su clítoris, aumentando de a poco la presión…_

_Creyó que iba a morir de la vergüenza, cuando comenzó a humedecerse…pero…_

_-¡OHHH…Oh…!..._

… _era tan delicioso…y quería mucho más…_

_El Masaje dentro de ella...se hizo cada vez más rápido…_

_-…Da…rién…_

_Gimió convulsionada, apretándose fuertemente contra el._

_Los mojados dedos de Darién ahora entraban y salían del cuerpo de Serena…ella estaba lista…_

_-¡Ahhhh…!: no siguió callando sus emociones._

_Ya no aguanto más._

_Se desabrocho el pantalón con urgencias. Ella le miro asustada…no…más bien expectante…siguiendo cada movimiento de sus manos._

_Primero el pantalón…luego los boxer…_

_Serena abrió tremendamente los ojos…ya sabia que "aquello" debía ser grande…ya que lo había sentido palpitante momentos antes sobre su vientre…pero…verlo ahí…la dejo sin habla…_

_Darién la busco. Y la encontró mas que lista…_

_Sus lenguas se entrelazaron anheladamente, mientras sin parar de hacerlo, su palpitante miembro erecto busco con rapidez su húmeda vagina._

_Sin alcanzar siquiera a pensarlo, la penetro._

_-¡…Ahhhhh…! _

_Grito. Acaba de desgarrarla._

_Darién la abrazo con más fuerza. Besándole tierno. _

_Serena se le apretó…acomodándose .El dolor había pasado, dando lugar a una ola de placer…._

_Luego, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más potentes_

_-…Ah…ah…_

_Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación._

_Serena sintió como si un remolino dentro de si le arrastraba por algo desconocido._

_Los cuerpos brillaban de sudor, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna que alcanzaba a entrar por la habitación._

_-¡…Da…Darién…Oh…!_

_El cuerpo de ella se convulsiono bajo el de el._

_Luego dando una última acometida contra su princesa, pudo, al fin encontrar el punto donde la hizo estallar._

* * *

**Fin capitulo…P… ¿Qué les pareció? …mmm…Al parecer parecía mas lemon...créanme…realmente me costo hacerlo (creo que el lemon o lime…no es lo mió), pero es lo que hay…les agradecería si dejan algún comentario, para ver si les gusto o no… **

**Bueno, Nos vemos en otro capitulo. Muchos Besos para Uds.**

**kayniu.**

…_**.La práctica hace a la maestra….**_


	3. Chapter 3 Separacion

**Notas del Capitulo:**

Wiiiiiiii, al fin...después de tanto he vuelto xDD, y con todo xD!!

Agradezco todos sus comentarios...de verdad ayudan e inspiran, así que he vuelto por ustedes n.n

Bueno, para que mas blabla, los dejo con el siguiente capi, espero lo disfruten

* * *

La huella de su tristeza, se evidenciaba en su almohada.

Nada había cambiado, todo el dolor seguía allí, latiente en su corazón.

_¿Por qué?... ¿En que momento su relación se convirtió en un infierno cada día?_

_¿Cómo podía ser feliz, si el ya no la quería? _

Sus manos viajaron lentamente a su vientre, acariciando aquello que aun no sabia si amar.

_¿Hijo? ¿De Darién y ella?...no…no podía…_

Ya no.

* * *

-Doctor Chiba… ¿se encuentra bien?

La enfermera lo miro preocupada, mientras este revisaba las atenciones del día, inclinado en su escritorio.

-¿Uh?...; levanto el contrariado rostro, para luego dedicarle una complaciente sonrisa;-...Ah...si claro…no se preocupe Señorita Koga.

La rubia le sonrió, pero aun así, sabia que el Doctor Chiba no se encontraba bien.

Generalmente era un hombre serio y reservado, aunque era amable con todos; pero estos últimos días se le había visto sombrío, como si nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor importara.

-Aquí tiene.

La profunda voz de el, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias; La enfermera tomo los papeles, dedicándole una sonrisa al doctor;-Los llevare de inmediato a la oficina de la Doctora Fukuda.

Chiba observo como la enfermera salía, y por fin pudo suspirar tranquilo.

…_Maldición… ¿como podía afectarle tanto?..Si hasta las enfermeras, lo notaban._

_¿Qué podía hacer?...todo se estaba yendo al demonio…y lo peor es que el era el culpable de esto._

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

…_ahora ni siquiera podía pensar tranquilo, sin que lo interrumpieran…_

-Adelante; gruño de mala gana.

La esbelta figura de una pelirroja penetro la habitación, acercándosele con una seductora sonrisa.

…_Yui…_

La doctora Yui Fukuda, camino hacia su escritorio, deslizando suavemente sus manos por la pulida madera, acariciándola.

-¿Acaso me estas eludiendo Darién?...mandar a la inepta de Haru con los papeles, no es la solución.

Este rió amargamente.

-¿Eludiéndote?...; aparto las manos de la Doctora Fukuda que comenzaban a acariciarle la camisa.

-Claro, cariño; poso nuevamente sus manos cerca del hombre, arrinconándole.

Este se paro disgustado.

-Creí que habíamos dejado todo claro…ya te lo dije, fue un error.

Yui Fukuda rió. Con esa risa, que tiempo atrás le pareció encantadora.

-Creo que el único error aquí, es que estés con una mocosa como esa que tienes de novia.

…_Serena……su Princesa, su cabeza de Chorlitos…dios…deja de pensar en ella Darién Chiba…_

-Sabes que ella no te complacerá…y…; Los dedos de la mujer, buscaron el arisco rostro de Chiba, enterrando las uñas en una de sus mejillas;-… sabes que es una m...

Darién le impidió seguir.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de ella; le aparto bruscamente.

La Doctora Fukuda, ni se inmuto ante este desprecio.

-Sabes que no podrás deshacerte pronto de mi Darién…

Y dicho esto, se alejo de el, caminando rumbo hacia la puerta, aun sin abrirla desde allí le dedico una sonrisa.

- Te amo, y no me dejare vencer…ya lo sabes.

* * *

-¡Serena...baja a comer…!

La voz de mamá Ikuko llego hacia el segundo piso, donde una joven en un mar de lágrimas, yacia en su cama.

-No mamá…no tengo hambre…; grito desde allí, apenas en un hilillo de voz.

Su madre no pareció escucharla, aunque si lo hizo. Conocía a su hija, y sabía que no estaba bien, y por lo mismo, prefiero no molestarla con más preguntas, ella pronto le contaría todo.

-…ya no quiero nada mas…nada mas…

La rubia trataba en vano de retener cada lágrima, pero ya no soportaba el dolor…

_¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?..._

…_Dios mío…lo amaba tanto…tanto que creía que moriría de dolor…_

_Darién…su príncipe…su único amor…y ahora, ahora…el padre de su hijo…_

_Nunca la amo. Nunca._

Aquella noche, cuando creyó haber sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, algo destruyo su felicidad.

_Amanecía. _

_Serena despertó ansiando percibir la calidez de su amado Darién. El ya no estaba allí, pero aun podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo, recostado rato atrás._

_Lo llamo bajito, pero el no le respondió. Se levanto cuidadosa, preocupada por el, envuelta aun en una sabana. Camino lento hacia la cocina, pero algo la detuvo._

_Darién estaba hablando por teléfono… ¿A estas horas?_

_... No podía oír muy bien, pero…_

_-¿Pero que quieres que haga?...Ya lo se. No es necesario que lo recalques…pero…Si, pero realmente me tiene harta esa mujer…Esta bien...si, comprendo…el futuro es mas importante…_

_Solo eso basto para que el caos en el interior de la princesa se desatara._

_No supo el momento ni el como llego a la cama, para recostarse nuevamente en ella…tragándose su dolor._

_Fingió estar dormida, cuando Darién entro en la habitación…no podía enfrentarlo ahora…ahora cuando moría por dentro, cuando aun creía que despertaría de aquella horrible pesadilla._

_Pero la verdad, es que no despertó._

_La verdad aun seguía allí, latiente como desde un principio._

…_Dolorosamente presente…Todo, absolutamente todo era una mentira…sus besos, su falso amor…cada momento, era una asquerosa mentira._

…_Dios…habían sido novios 7 años… ¿como no lo pudo notar? ¿Tan estupida era para dejarse engañar así, tan fácil?..Y ella…lo amaba…tanto...tanto_

De esa noche, ya casi se había cumplido un mes.

Un mes en el que su despecho estaba a punto de estallar… en que los celos la estaban volviendo loca…y unos días, que se había enterado de la criatura que estaba en su interior…Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que nunca había ocurrido nada.

Soportando las ganas de abofetearlo…de arrancar de sus brazos y huir…donde nadie le dijese lo que tenia que hacer…de ser libre …de ser amada de verdad.

_¿Qué hacer?... ¿ignorar todo?...pues claro, era por el futuro…no podía hacer nada._

_¡NO!..Ella no seguiría con esta mentira, ya no mas…_

_Tenia que hacerlo._

_No podía seguir siendo la Serena llorona, la Serena cobarde, la Serena celosa…eso había terminado, y ahora todo…sus lagrimas, y su dolor, debían desaparecer. No más. Era una promesa y la cumpliría._

* * *

Allí estaba ella. Observándole como si apenas le conociese.

Aquel parque, que tantas veces le pareció el lugar más bello del mundo junto a ella, ahora daba la impresión de un lugar solitario, uno tan desconocido como ellos mismos.

-…Viniste…creí que no lo harías…; la voz dura, casi mordaz.

-Serena…; susurro, acercándosele.

Le evito. No quería volver a sentir su contacto nunca más.

-Dios mío Serena…necesito saber lo que pasa...; se le acerco nuevamente;-…amor…

Ella rió.

-¿Amor?... ¿es que alguna vez lo fui?

Darién le miro extrañado.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

La rubia cerró los ojos, y se recostó en la banca, mientras añadía amargamente.

-Vamos Darién, no finjas mas…me aburrí de esta mentira…reconoce que no me mas…que nunca lo has hecho.

Chiba, realmente ya no entendía nada.

Si, estaba claro que estaban pasando malos momentos…pero eso no justificaba la conducta de ella…

…_Rayos…no creo que…_

-…Maldición Serena, ¿Que estas diciendo?

Darién, busco su mirada, tratando de encontrar la verdad en sus ojos, pero nada vio, solo una mirada perdida.

Mientras ella, aun soñolienta aparentando normalidad prosiguió.

-Estoy harta…eso Darién….harta de tener que fingir…harta de saber que somos el futuro…que todo depende de nosotros…harta de aparentar algo que no es…

Callo. Lo miro, y las pocas fuerzas que tenia, parecían haber sido borradas de inmediato.

El ya no la miraba. Su mirada parecía concentrada en algo lejano y hermoso.

- ¿Es eso es lo que quieres?

_No! Lo único que deseo es que me ames...que lo hagas tanto como yo a ti…que seamos felices junto a nuestro hijo…el fruto de nuestro amor…_

…_De…de…de… lo que pudo ser…_

Quiso gritárselo, pero aquellas palabras no podían salir de sus labios…solo otras:

-Si, es eso lo que quiero.

Darién le sonrió. Una de aquellas que le daban vuelta el mundo.

-Esta bien…si es lo que quieres…lo acepto.

Su corazón pareció detenerse.

_¿Así de fácil se deshacía de ella? ¿Tan poco le importaba?...Dios… ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Como podía sonreír cuando ella le decía eso?..._

Ella le sonrió.

-Claro. Me alegro de que seas tan compresivo….

Chiba, aun le sonreía, aunque de manera ya distinta.

-Entonces esto es… ¿una despedida?; y al ver que ella asentía lentamente, deslizo sus dedos por el rostro de la Princesa.

Esta, aturdida por las caricias del hombre, pensó en huir, pero con solo pensar que ya nunca mas estaría a su lado, se retuvo.

…_Solo uno mas…uno…el último…_

Instintivamente la muchacha cerró los ojos, esperando aquello que tanto deseaba. Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Darién le tomo el rostro, hundiendo su boca en la de ella.

No pudo resistirse…abrió los labios, dejándolo entrar…dejando que explorara en ella, una ultima vez.

El cuerpo del hombre, la aplastaba, pero aun así estaba cómoda entre sus brazos. Sintiendo como mil sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, ansiando mucho más.

Tímidamente sus manos, lo apretaron así misma, reteniéndolo

…_Estaba soñando ¿no?...nunca habían terminado…todo, todo era un mal sueño…_

De pronto, todo acabo bruscamente.

-Finges muy bien.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

O fin del capi!!, que les pareció? La verdad es que a mi me encanto -

¿Recuerdan que dije que esta historia seria corta?, bueno olvídenlo xDD .No puedo hacerlo...me es imposible...tengo tantas ideas que no las puedo desaprovechar...y siendo sincera, están demasiada buenas...así que esperen, por que lo mejor esta por venir D.

Aja, y si les interesa, pasen por mi Blog...porque muy pronto subiré actualizaciones, ideas Re-locas y etc...

Bueno, un Beso, y dejen Reviews, para ver que les pareció...byeeee

Kayniu

P.d: Una ultima cosita !!; si es que alguna lee "Un pasado Difícil de Olvidar", pronto, les juro que muy pronto estará el próximo capitulo llamado "DESICIONES", falta poquito, muy poquito -

Ahora siiii...Byee...nos leemos pronto.


End file.
